


The Hero of Ephmeria

by Geasswolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cats, Gen, Magic, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geasswolf/pseuds/Geasswolf
Summary: After waking up one morning, Ivypool finds herself away from her usual home of ThunderClan and now in the land of Ephmeria, a world filled with cats seeking adventure. In this world, some cats can wield magic, while others utilize more than just their claws to fight. In order to survive until she can figure out how to return home, Ivypool must adapt to this new world, making new friends along the way to aid her. However, when an impending danger threatens the peace of Ephmeria, it's up to Ivypool to save this unfamiliar world from an evil that she's all too familiar with.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Hero of Ephmeria

Chapter 1

_The bright sunlight broke_ through the canopy of trees in the forest. The cool breeze of Newleaf filled the air, the frigid winds of leaf-bare now gone, its accompanying snow and frost melted away. In the middle of the grassy clearing, Ivypool slowly opened her eyes, the silver-and-white she-cat awakening from her slumber. As her blue eyes surveyed her surroundings, she was immediately filled with surprise. _W-Where am I? Is this just a dream?_ She asked herself as she got to her paws. She knew that she should’ve been in the warriors’ den in ThunderClan. The forest surrounding her looked like nothing that she was familiar with. Ivypool tasted the air, hoping to catch some sort of scent that could possibly guide her, but there was nothing.

“Hello? Is anyone out there!” She called out, hoping for a response, but the only reply she got from the forest was pure silence. _Nothing. Hold on…_ In front of her, the words ‘swipe down’ appeared. _Swipe down? W-With my paw?_ Holding her right forepaw up, the she-cat swiped down, leaping back when a transparent screen appeared in front of her. _What in the name of StarClan is that?_ She wondered. _Wait…is it following me?_ Ivypool looked around and noticed that wherever she looked, the screen stayed centered in her field of vision. _Just what kind of dream is this?_

On the screen, an arrow appeared, pointing up towards an icon in the shape of a cat’s head, the word ‘tap’ below it. The she-cat did as she was instructed, the screen in front of her now changing. On the left-hand side of the screen was a picture of Ivypool, along with the she-cat’s name. Below it, the word ‘Warrior’ was present, a claw icon to its left. In the middle of the screen, the word ‘Equipment’ labeled the top, while the word ‘Inventory’ labeled the rightmost part of the screen. At the very bottom of the screen were multiple bars, the word ‘Stats’ above them. There were ones for HP, MP, Attack, Magic, Speed, Dexterity, Defense, Resistance, and Luck. Another arrow appeared on the top right of the screen, pointing towards an X. She clicked on it with her paw and watched as the screen reverted back to its original state. There was another X on that screen, Ivypool clicking on it and making the transparent screen in front of her disappear.

“I think it came from this way!” Ivypool’s ears twitched when she heard the voice. It sounded like a tom. _They might know what’s going on._ She realized.

“I’m over here!” She called out to guide the cat over to her. She waited for a few seconds until two cats made their way into the clearing. One was a black tom with gray eyes, and the other was an orangish-brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. The two seemed to have their fur covered in things unfamiliar to the she-cat.

“See? Told you I wasn’t crazy, Tawnylight.” The tom meowed before turning his attention towards Ivypool. “Are you out here all alone? No group or party?” _Group? Party?_ Ivypool nodded.

“If you don’t mind me asking…where am I?” She asked.

“You’re just outside of Rania.” Tawnylight meowed before swiping a paw down, the same menu screen Ivypool made appear now in front of the she-cat. “Duskpelt, look! She’s only level 1.” The tom swiped his paw down as well and looked over at Ivypool.

“You’re right. So, what are you doing out here, Ivypool?”

“You know my name?” The tom laughed.

“Tawnylight and I both do…well, when we just looked at your stats and everything.” Duskpelt told her.

“Oh. Are you both warriors, too? What Clan are you from?”

“Well, we’re both warriors, but we’re not from a Clan or anything. Maybe you meant to say guild?” Tawnylight asked. Ivypool was more confused than ever now. _These cats can make that thing appear too, and they have no idea what the Clans are?_ “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m not sure, to be honest.” The silver-and-white tabby replied. “So, you two have no idea about the five Clans in the forest?”

“Do you think she might be talking about the five major cities of Ephmeria?” Duskpelt guessed. “There’s Brymere, The City of Wind, Azmia, The Flowing River City, Nima, The City of Clouds, Yoruya, The Shadowed City, and the city we’re close to, Rania, The City of Thunder.” _All those places sound like they’re based off of the five Clans! There has to be more similarities too!_ Ivypool thought.

“Rania, is it led by a cat named Bramblestar?” She asked. Duskpelt and Tawnylight both looked at each other.

“How do you know that?” The tabby she-cat asked. “You didn’t know about the five major cities, but you know the leader of one of them?”

“It’s a bit hard to explain…but I don’t think I’m from this forest, or any of these ‘cities’ that you’re talking about.” Ivypool meowed. “Where I’m from, there’s five Clans: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and SkyClan. I’m not able to do stuff like this, either.” She swiped a paw down to open up her menu screen. “This, _all of this,_ is completely new to me. The last thing I remember is sleeping in my nest and I just woke up here.”

“Really? That sounds…surreal, to be honest.” Duskpelt said. “So, you’re saying there’s another world where you’re from, and it’s similar to ours, minus the menu interface and stuff?” Ivypool nodded. “And you have no idea how you got here?”

“Right. If anything, I’d like to get back home. It has to be possible.”

“I’m sure it is. If you were brought here somehow, there has to be a way to get you back.” Tawnylight meowed. “Duskpelt and I can try our best to help you. Being a level 1 cat out here isn’t exactly the most ideal situation you can be in. We’ll help you train and level up.” Tawnylight swiped a paw down and after a few taps of her paw, she looked over at Ivypool. Her menu screen popped up, Ivypool noticing a cat icon with a plus on the right corner of it. Tawnypelt moved next to her and looked at her menu screen. “I just sent you a friend request. Just click on that little icon right there and you’ll see it.” Ivypool followed the she-cat’s instructions and clicked on the icon. Now, she saw Tawnylight’s name, a checkmark and X next to it. “Now click on the checkmark, unless you don’t want to be friends.” Ivypool tapped on the check mark and now saw that the two marks were gone, the tabby she-cat now part of her friend’s list.

“Here, accept mine, too, Ivypool.” The silver-and-white tabby watched as Duskpelt’s name now appeared.

“You don’t need to add him. He’s more trouble than he’s worth sometimes.” Tawnylight said with a giggle.

“What? C’mon, Tawnylight.” The tom said with a sigh. “Don’t listen to her, Ivypool. When it comes to using my claws, I’m one of the best.” Ivypool added the tom to her friend’s list and then closed her menu screen. “Awesome! Now, let’s get going to Rania. We can talk more once we get there.”

When the three cats made it to the city’s entrance, Ivypool looked up at it in awe. It was more than just a thorn tunnel covered by brambles. There was an intricately designed stone arc, a wooden drawbridge leading them into the heart of the city. _This is…all a bit too excessive, at least to me._ Ivypool meowed as she followed the two across the drawbridge. When they crossed the gate, the she-cat noticed that there were dens scattered all around, much more than the couple that were shared in ThunderClan. In the distance, she saw a grand stone den that seemed to tower over Rania.

“Is that where Bramblestar is?” Ivypool asked, pointing her tail towards the structure.

“Yeah. Right on Highledge.” Duskpelt meowed.

“That’s what we call that back in my home as well.” The she-cat meowed. _All of this is much bigger than ThunderClan’s camp, that’s for sure._

“C’mon, let’s go show you around, and then we’ll both buy some equipment for you!” Tawnylight said, taking the lead. As they walked through the various small streets, Ivypool noticed that there were plenty of cats here, more than there were in ThunderClan. _I think you could fit every Clan in this one city._ She thought. As they were walking, Ivypool decided to learn more about the similarities of this world.

“Does Bramblestar have a mate that goes by the name Squirrelflight?” She asked.

“Yeah. She may be queen of Rania, but she doesn’t just sit around. We’ve actually been lucky enough to go on quests with her.” Duskpelt said. “I’m sure that means you know about their kits, too.”

“Alderheart and Sparkpelt, right?”

“Yes! Your world really must be similar to ours then!” Tawnypelt meowed in shock. “Sorry, I know we went through this, but I’m still so surprised! I guess that means you might not need us to tell you everything about some of the cats living here then, huh?”

“Wait a minute…” Duskpelt stopped walking, the two she-cats looking over at him. “You didn’t know us when we found you. Does that mean we don’t exist in your world, Ivypool?” The she-cat nodded.

“I’m afraid so. We’ve still been able to bond easily, though, so thank you for that, you two.”

“You’re welcome.” Tawnylight said with a smile. “Why don’t we look around more later? Let’s go get your equipment now. The armory’s pretty close by.” Ivypool nodded and the three walked for a while longer until they reached a large, stone den. There was a sign sticking out of the side of the den with a shield emblazoned on it. They walked inside and saw stone shelves filled with many pieces of equipment suited for any sort of cat starting on their journey.

“What’s up?” Ivypool turned when she heard the tom’s voice, her eyes widening in surprise. It was Lionblaze, the golden tom letting out a wide grin.

“Lionblaze?” The she-cat went up to the tom and looked all around him.

“H-Hey, do we know each other?” He asked.

“Sorry about that, Lionblaze. We just found her while Tawnylight and I were out.” Duskpelt explained. “She’s apparently from a place like Rania called ThunderClan. It’s in a whole different world, too.”

“Really?” The tom looked at the two in disbelief and then let out a small laugh. “This is just a prank, isn’t it? You already told her about me and then brought her in.”

“But it’s not!” Tawnylight stated. “Ivypool, tell him something about the Lionblaze in your world.”

“Well, he has a brother named Jayfeather who’s blind and is a medicine cat. He also had a sister named Hollyleaf as well, but she’s dead. His mother’s Leafpool and his father’s Crowfeather from WindClan, which means he’s living in…Brymere?” Lionblaze’s eyes widened in shock.

“I never told you both about my father.” He meowed. “So, you’re really from another world, aren’t you, Ivypool?” The she-cat nodded. “But how? I didn’t even know there were other worlds out there.”

“Neither did I, but here I am.” She meowed.

“Well, you were lucky to befriend these two. If you need to learn about fighting or anything, they learned from the best.” He meowed pridefully.

“He’s not wrong. Lionblaze is an excellent fighter who has tons of experience.” Tawnylight said. “He still goes out sometimes to find new materials to work with, but he opened his shop here to help cats like you, Ivypool.”

“Like me?”

“Yeah. If you’re just getting started on a journey, you came to the right place.” The golden tom told her. “Pick anything you like. I’ll throw in a nice discount for being friends with these two.”

“Thank you, Lionblaze…but I’m not even sure what I need.”

“We’ll pick everything out for you, Ivypool, no worries.” Duskpelt assured her. Ivypool waited as the two browsed the store, the she-cat watching as Duskpelt and Tawnylight brought her various pieces of equipment.

“I think this would look cute on you!” The tabby she-cat meowed, placing a white scarf around the she-cat’s neck.

“Isn’t this what kittypets wear?” Ivypool meowed, loosening the scarf with her teeth.

“We have no idea what those are, but some scarves help raise your stats. That one’s good for defense.” Duskpelt explained. “Here, what do you think about these claws?” He helped place them on her forepaws, Ivypool raising a paw and examining it. _It looks like it’d add weight, but my paw feels normal._ “Like it? Once you’re a higher level you might be able to use weapons other than your claws.”

“Other than my claws? Like my teeth?” Lionblaze let out a small laugh.

“Other than that, too. We’re talking about swords, daggers, axes, stuff like that.” Ivypool looked at him in confusion, causing him to sigh. “What kind of world _are_ you from?”

“One where cats don’t use stuff like this, that’s for sure. We only fight with our fangs and claws, that’s it.”

“Sounds to me like you’re all more brawler class oriented. Cats in that class fight without weapons, sometimes even with just sheathed paws.” The black tom said. “You’re a warrior, so starting off, we really only use our claws with coverings like the one you’re wearing to start off. Once you reclass, you’ll be able to use weapons that are way better than this.”

“Do you want me to take away your discount?”

“S-Sorry! I didn’t mean it like that!” The tom quickly apologized. “You find any other pieces of armor, Tawnylight?”

“I think this lightweight bracer and wristband should be it.” The she-cat meowed, helping Ivypool put the equipment on. “Are you sure you don’t want the scarf? If it’s the color, we can dye it.”

“It’s fine, Tawnylight. It’s going to be helpful in this world, after all. I just need to get used to it.”

“Great! Now go look at yourself in the mirror!” She guided Ivypool over to the nearby mirror so she could see how she looked. _Well, I definitely look like Tawnylight and Duskpelt now, so I guess it’s not too bad._ She noticed that on the mirror, each piece of equipment’s granted stats appeared as well. “So? What do you think?”

“It’s great. Thank you, Tawnylight, you too, Duskpelt.”

“No problem.” The tom meowed before looking over at Lionblaze. “So, what’s the damage?”

“Hmm…the scarf, the iron gauntlets, the wristband, and the bracer should be…around 350 gold.”

“Got it.” Lionblaze and Duskpelt swiped their paws down to open their menus and complete the transaction. “Awesome. Thanks, Lionblaze.”

“Anytime. Oh, and hopefully you get back home safe, Ivypool. If you ever need anything, just drop on by.”

“Thank you, Lionblaze.” The silver-and-white tabby dipped her head in thanks before she, Tawnylight, and Duskpelt left the armory.

“Okay, now we need to get you some potions just in case you get in trouble out there.” Tawnylight meowed. “The magic shop is just this way. I’m sure you won’t be surprised about who’s in here.”

“Alderheart, Jayfeather, and Leafpool, right?” The orange-brown tabby nodded. They walked for a few seconds until they reached the den, this one made out of a huge tree, the entrance cut out from the base of it.

“Pretty convenient that these two are close to each other, huh?” Duskpelt meowed. “Well, let’s head inside.” The three walked into the den, Ivypool noticing that unlike the armory, there were massive shelves aligning the edges of the shop, some filled with vials, other stacked high with tomes and scrolls on magic.

“Tawnylight, Duskpelt, hi!” A dark ginger tabby greeted the two. His amber eyes looked over at Ivypool. “Who’s this?” The she-cat noticed that the tom was wearing things different from what Tawnylight and Duskpelt were wearing.

“This is Ivypool. She’s apparently from a different world that is nothing like this one.” The black tom explained. “She also says there’s cats from this world who look and go by the same name as ones from her world. You, Jayfeather, and Leafpool are some of those cats.”

“Really? That’s amazing.” The tom meowed. “How’d she end up here, then?”

“We’re not sure. We just found her out in the forest and she says when she woke up, she was here.” Tawnylight said. “Alderheart, do you think it could’ve been some sort of spell?”

“A spell? I don’t think I’ve ever read about one that could summon cats from another world to ours. Maybe Leafpool and Jayfeather might be familiar with it.” Alderheart led them to the front of the store, Ivypool noticing that the two were also dressed up in a similar fashion to him.

“Hi Tawnylight, hi Duskpelt.” Leafpool greeted. “Is this a friend of yours?” The two nodded.

“Her name’s Ivypool. We found her in the forest outside of Rania. She’s not from our world, but from an alternate Ephmeria altogether.”

“What? That just sounds like nonsense.” Jayfeather meowed.

“Now hold on, Jayfeather. It could be possible.”

“So, is there really magic that can bring a cat to our world?” Alderheart asked. Leafpool nodded.

“It’s very powerful magic, even stronger than my own.” The she-cat said.

“Really? But your magic is so high, Leafpool, almost maxed out, even.” Duskpelt stated.

“Yes, but with the right training it’s possible to learn magic like that.” She looked over at Ivypool. “I wish there was something I could do to help. I’m sure you must be scared being here. Everything must be so new to you.”

“I wouldn’t really say scared. I’m more shocked than anything.” She meowed. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is it that you and Alderheart are wearing so close to your eyes?”

“O-Our glasses?” The ginger tom meowed. “They help raise our magic stats, but also help us analyze herbs and be more proficient in creating potions and other salves.”

“And on your heads?”

“Our hats? Are you really not familiar with any of this?” The blind tom meowed.

“Yes, actually. No cats in our world wear anything, really, unless you’re a kittypet wearing a collar.” Ivypool retorted, clearly annoyed with the tom. _He’s just like Jayfeather in my world. So moody._

“A-Anyway, we could use some potions for Ivypool. HP and MP potions, to be exact.” Tawnylight told them.

“How many of each do you need?” Alderheart asked.

“Ten should be good.” Duskpelt meowed.

“Got it. That should be 200 gold.” Tawnylight swiped her paw down to complete the transaction with Alderheart. “Great. Thanks for stopping by, you three. Oh yeah, and if you ever want to learn some magic, come visit, Ivypool. We have everything we need to help you with that.”

“We’ll also try to find out a bit more on how to possibly send you back home.” Leafpool added. “We’ll send Tawnylight a message if anything comes up.”

“Thank you, Leafpool.” Ivypool gave her a nod of thanks before leaving alongside Tawnylight and Duskpelt.

“Okay, now you’re ready to gain some levels, Ivypool.” Duskpelt meowed. “We’ll take the northern entrance to town. We took the southern one, earlier.” As they made their walk towards the northern gate, Ivypool realized something. _My parents! Are they here, too? And Dovewing! She has to be in Yoruya with Tigerstar._

“Duskpelt, Tawnylight, can I ask you something?” The two cats stopped and turned to face the she-cat. “We can still walk.”

“What was your question, Ivypool?” Tawnylight asked at the three continued their walk.

“Do you both know cats named Birchfall and Whitewing?”

“Yeah. They’re pretty strong cats, actually.” Duskpelt said. “Why? How are they in your world?”

“They’re my parents, actually.”

“Hold on,” Tawnypelt stopped to look at Ivypool. “Birchfall and Whitewing are your parents? But that can’t be right. They only have one daughter and her name’s Dovewing. She’s the new queen of Yoruya, actually.”

“That doesn’t mean she isn’t their daughter, well, in this world she isn’t.” Duskpelt meowed. “We can’t exactly have two Ivypools running around in this world, after all.”

“I guess that does make sense.” The orange-brown she-cat realized. “So, does that mean your sister lives in…ShadowClan, was it?” The silver-and-white tabby nodded.

“In my world, having a mate from another Clan is against the warrior code. I was so frustrated with my sister for having someone from another Clan as a mate. I wanted to stop her, but I couldn’t.” She told them. “Is there anything like the warrior code here to live by? Like, a set of rules for your way of life?”

“I mean, there’s laws, but nothing preventing us choosing a cat from another major city as a mate. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be together.” Tawnylight pressed close to Duskpelt, a blush forming on the tom’s face. “I’m originally from Yoruya, and he’s from here, in Rania. Now we live here together.”

“Really? Lionblaze seemed to know you both so well, though.”

“She grew up in Yoruya, but she originally came here to train. Lionblaze was teaching me at the time, but he couldn’t turn her down.” Duskpelt explained.

“So, you both were his apprentices at the same time?”

“Right. Usually cats pick mentors from their own city, but tales about Lionblaze barely taking hits in battle seemed too good to be true. Other cats in Yoruya thought they were only tall tales, but I took the chance and came here.” _Everything here is so strange._ Ivypool thought. _It’s like Clan differences are just put aside. There are no restrictions to mates, and even cats can have mentors from different Clans._ “This world is even more different than you originally thought, huh?” Ivypool nodded. “Well, Duskpelt and I will try to make you feel comfortable until we figure out how to get you back home.” The she-cat let out a smile. _Maybe it isn’t so bad that this world is the way it is. If this was anything like how the Clans are back at home, these two might not have been so welcoming to a cat with no idea about this world. I was lucky enough to have been found by these two._

***

“Okay Ivypool, see that mouse over there? That’s what we’re starting your training off with.” Duskpelt meowed. The three were out in the grasslands of Rania, which was a common place to train for cats just starting out on their adventures.

“Seriously? I needed all this gear for one mouse?” The she-cat asked.

“Well, not for something like a mouse, but there are other monsters out there that you definitely couldn’t take on without gear on.” Tawnypelt added. _So…do I just hunt it like I’d normally do?_ Ivypool asked herself as she crept towards the mouse.

“Um, what are you doing?” Duskpelt wondered.

“I’m going to attack the mouse.” The she-cat responded.

“Well, there’s no need to sneak up on it like that if you’re not a thief or assassin.” He responded. “Just go fight it.” The she-cat nodded and approached the mouse, throwing away any caution that she originally had. Once it caught sight of her, Ivypool noticed a red bar appear above it. She pounced towards it and struck it hard with a paw, knocking it away. She watched as the bar depleted down by a quarter. _The bar above the mouse lowered. Maybe that means it’s getting tired?_ The she-cat’s eyes went wide when she saw the mouse charge towards her and leap, causing her to quickly sidestep. _W-What? It’s actually attacking me? This is a mouse, not a rat!_

“Focus, Ivypool! You just need a few more hits!” Tawnylight said as she and Duskpelt watched her. Ivypool waited for the mouse to leap at her again. Once it did, she grabbed it between her jaws while it was in the air and bit hard into it. She placed the mouse down and watched as it disappeared. She looked around her when suddenly a transparent screen popped up in front of her. On it was the EXP that she gained, along with the gold she obtained and any drops she may have gotten, mouse simply being one of the drops. “Great job!” The she-cat and tom ran over to congratulate her on her first kill in this world.

“Sorry for being a bit sloppy on the execution. I really didn’t expect it to retaliate at all.” The silver-and-white she-cat apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re in a whole different world, after all.” Duskpelt told her. “How close are you to leveling up?”

“Leveling up?”

“You just went on about her being in a different world and you’re asking her that?” The hazel-eyed she-cat let out a sigh. “Just swipe your paw down to open your main menu screen, Ivypool.” The she-cat swiped her paw down to reveal the transparent screen. “See that blue bar under your HP bar on the top left beside your name? Once you fill it up, you’ll gain a level. Your stats will increase, and you’ll learn some new skills at certain levels.”

“Okay, I think I’m starting to get it.” The she-cat meowed, closing the menu. “I think I’ll need to kill a few more mice before I gain a level.”

“We’ll be here in case you need any help.” Duskpelt told her. “Oh, and once you hit level 10, you’ll be able to switch to another class. That’s when you’ll get to use some different abilities.”

“This is all strange…but really helpful. I’m actually able to visualize my training progress.” Ivypool opened the menu screen again and analyzed her stats. As she did, she noticed Duskpelt and Tawnylight’s levels. “You’re both level 20? How long did that take?”

“Maybe a half-moon? We had to go through apprenticeship before that which took moons. Unfortunately, we don’t get to keep the levels we got as apprentices, so we started at level 1 as warriors, just like you.” The tom replied. “Luckily, after being warriors, your levels transfer when you make a class change.”

“And what class did you both pick once you reached level 10?”

“We both went for the fighter class, but we’ll be different classes once we hit level 25.” Tawnylight meowed. “I’m going to become a duelist, and Duskpelt is going to become a myrmidon.”

“She’ll be able to heal and attack while I’ll be attacking.” Duskpelt explained. “Why don’t we look through the classes together so you could plan ahead?”

“That’s not a bad idea. Just open your menu and click on your class title.” Tawnylight instructed. Ivypool swiped her paw down and clicked on the class name below hers. When she did, a whole tree of classes opened, the warrior class on the far left. “So, once you reach level 10, you’ll have 7 different classes to choose from. There’s fighter, brawler, thief, archer, soldier, cleric, and mage, each branch out to even more class distinctions.”

“I definitely can see that.” Ivypool meowed, noticing just how expansive the class tree looked.

“Don’t worry, once you pick a class at level 10, the class tree will condense into only the one you’re focused on.” Duskpelt assured her. “With the way you were sneaking up on that mouse, I think a thief class definitely suits you.”

“I think her dexterity stat agrees, along with your speed stat as well, Ivypool.” Tawnylight added. “You don’t have to pick the thief class if you don’t want to, though. Your other stat growths will change based on what you pick, anyway.”

“I think I’ll stick to something I already know how to do. This world is already unfamiliar to me as is.” She responded.

“Sounds good to me. I think you’ll make a great thief.” Duskpelt told her. “Alright, let’s continue fighting some more monsters. You’re not going to hit level 10 just standing here.” Ivypool nodded, letting out a small smile as she and her two new friends continued their walk through the outskirts of Rania. _I’m not sure how I ended up in this world, but I’m at least glad it shares at least some sort of resemblance to my own. Still, I’d like to get back home as soon as possible. Leafpool said that it was possible to return back to my world, but how long will it take until that moment arrives?_


End file.
